Profecía
by Sandra Snape
Summary: Existe una profecía que jamás debió ser escuchada, por lo menos no por ella...


Ninguno de los personajes es mío, son de J.K. Rowling, sino otra cosa sería.

Profecía.

El secuestro de Sybill Trelawney se le hacía una pérdida de tiempo, era algo bastante fácil: entrar en Hogwarts, subir a su torre y capturarla. Sin matar, torturar o maldecir a alguien. Todo mundo sabía que Sybill era una embustera pero si el Señor Tenebroso la quería para él, ella no era quien para negárselo.

Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, Hogwarts estaba casi vacío según lo que había podido ver sus últimos 3 días de vigilancia, solo estaban Firenze el centauro, la loca de Trelawney y la mil arrugas McGonagall. Todos en diferentes áreas del castillo.

Cruzó las verjas y caminó atravesando la oscuridad que se cernía sobre los terrenos, imaginándose el maravilloso cuadro del asesinato, enjugándose los labios de tan sólo imaginarse la escena, hermosa, tal como Fenrir se la había descrito.

Entró al castillo y tomó las escaleras que llevaban directo a la torre de Trelawney, cuando llegó al aula de adivinación la puerta estaba cerrada, pero alcanzaban a escucharse susurros tras la puerta, tal vez la dizque vidente estaba acompañada...

Con un golpe seco la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a ala "profesora" (que pareció ni haberla escuchado entrar) sentada frente a la bola de cristal, avanzó con total sigilo hacia ella y la jaló por los cabellos haciendo que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás. La mujer no se inmutó

-Querida eres tú, siéntate, ya estaba esperando que llegaras

Bellatrix frunció el ceño y levantó una ceja, bastante contrariada por las palabras de Sybill. Sin embargo, para evitar que las cosas se complicaran, obedeció y se sentó frente a su víctima.

-La bola de cristal me avisó de tu llegada a Hogwarts, pero no me dijo que fueras a solicitar mi indispensable ayuda.

- Eh... si... yo supongo que ...

-No, no ,no ya no digas más, sólo mira la bola de cristal

-¿Para qué demonios quiere que yo mire esa cosa?

- Solo mírala y dime que es lo que ves

-Mire señora yo no estoy aquí para atender sus tonte- las palabras de Bellatrix se perdieron en el sonido gutural que emitió Trelawney- rías

-Los perderá en su propia ambición, matarán en su nombre y en cuanto comprendan la traición, sólo lo verán como a un hombre, ya no hay sueños de grandeza, no hay dinero ni hay poder, antes que el año termine el los habrá de perder, antes que el año termine, perderá su inmenso poder.

Bella se quedó helada, sabía perfectamente de quién estaba hablando y aquello que había dicho no era para nada bueno, ató las manos de la mujer antes de que esta recobrara la cordura.

Estaba completamente segura de que todo eso había sido una farsa, SU señor jamás perdería el poder que tenía, él era el más poderoso entre todos los magos y jamás traicionaría a sus fieles mortífagos.

Conjuró la Marca Tenebrosa en cuanto salieron del castillo, y , al ver que Trelawney estaba reaccionando, le lanzó un desmaius e hizo que ésta levitara tras ella mientras corría.

Se apareció en la mansión Ryddle con un leve plop seguido del estruendo que hizo el cuerpo de Sybill al caer al suelo, la arrastró hasta donde estaba el Señor Tenebroso y se inclinó ante él.

- ¿Ha dicho algo mientras venían?

- No señor, la he dormido para que no me diera problemas

Voldemort ni siquiera la miró mientras hablaba, sólo tenía ojos para el cuerpo de la vidente tirado en el suelo del salón.

- Buen trabajo Bella, ahora retírate

Bella lo tuvo más que claro en ese momento, le había entregado su vida en servicio a la causa, y lo único que él buscaba era matar a un mocoso de 16. Enfureció, él les había prometido a todos poder, dinero y un mundo sin sangres sucia, pero lo único que habían conseguido era Azkabán y una vida de fugitivos, sintió que la sangre le hervía cuando llegó al jardín de la mansión. Tenía unos deseos imperiosos de verlo morir y sabía como podía conseguirlo.

Se pareció en Hogwarts por segunda vez en la noche y se topó con McGonagall cuando llegó a las escaleras que llevaban al despacho de los directores, por mera inercia, la bruja sacó su varita y la miró amenazante.

Ella no se inmutó y, al contrario de lo que McGonagall esperaba, le hizo un gesto para que se tranquilizara.

-Dígale a Potter que le diré todo lo que sé sobre los planes de Señor Tenebroso

-¿A cambio de qué, Bellatrix?

- A cambio de que me deje verlo morir.

**N/a: primer escrito decente que logro en mucho tiempo, se que es casi un sacrilegio pero al leer por enésima vez el capítulo de los horrocruxes en el libro 6, no pude resistirme a la idea. Diganme que les parece, aún cuando me odien por hacerle eso a Voldie y a Bellatrix. Nutritas: va por ustedes mis niñas.**


End file.
